Why?
by Summer's Sun
Summary: “We can’t be together… I’m sorry.” With Slade after him, he can’t risk the person he loves the most… [Complete]
1. He's Back, But Why?

"_We can't be together.... I'm sorry"_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most....

**Why?**

_  
Courage_

_You reject her...._

_And when she has the courage to stand up,_

_Would you push her down?_

_When she finally has the courage to speak out,_

_Would you cover her mouth?_

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on,_

_Would you tell her no?_

_When she finally has the courage to love again,_

_Would you hold her back?_

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off,_

_What would you do?_

_-Author Withheld  
  
_

Chapter 1: He's Back, But Why?

_Flashback_

"_I love you Robin...."_

"_We can't be together.... I'm sorry" Robin said and Starfire's heart sank. _

"_We can be together, why can't you see Robin?" Starfire shouted at him. She had tears falling from her eyes. They were streaming down now._

"_You're blind Robin, just because Slade's after you doesn't mean I'm not willing to risk my life to be with you! I'm willing to do anything for you!!" Starfire said and her cheeks were stained with tears. _

"_I wish you would understand Starfire, I just can't be with you...." Robin said and Starfire sank to her knees._

"_Why can't you understand I want to be with you no matter what Robin?!?!" Starfire yelled and she buried her face in her hands. Robin took one last look at her and disappeared.... _

_End of flashback_

Four years, five months, and six days since the day Robin had disappeared. Nothing had gone right after. Starfire had locked herself up and wanted nothing to do with any other boys. She almost killed herself the day after Robin had disappeared. It was lucky Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy where there to catch her as she fell. Starfire had cried her eyes out for days, and nothing would cheer her up. She had gotten over the fact that Robin was never coming back. Starfire was so cold now and she still wanted nothing to do with any other boys because she was scared that they would turn out just like Robin. When she finally revealed her feelings they would suddenly say they couldn't be together and disappear. Raven walked into the common room and saw Starfire sitting on the couch watching TV. Her eyes looked glassy.

"Hey Star, what's up? You seem to have something on your mind" Raven said in her normal toneless voice as she sat down next to Starfire. Starfire glanced at her and said nothing at all.

"Nothing is bothering me friend" Starfire said in her now toneless voice also.

"Star, we're friends right?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded.

"Then we can tell each other things" Raven said and Starfire turned back to the TV. Raven gave up, she just couldn't get her alien friend to talk. Starfire was so down in the dumps ever since Robin had left. Raven sighed, someday her alien friend would come to her senses and talk to somebody.... But just when was someday?

"Robin, wherever you are, you've made the biggest mistake of your life" Raven whispered so she could only hear.....

With Robin....

"ROBIN!!!" Bruce yelled and Robin stopped training to talk to him.

"What?"

"Bad news, I'm going on a trip and you'll be here alone for about a month or so" Bruce said and Robin nodded.

"That's not very bad news at all" Robin said and started training again.

"So when are you leaving?" Robin asked

"Tonight, I'm leaving in about an hour or so" Bruce said and Robin nodded. Maybe he should go back and visit the titans. Starfire wouldn't be mad anymore would she? It had been a long time since he saw her and he didn't know if she had returned back to her home or stayed on Earth. Bruce walked out of the room and left Robin to his own thoughts. He finally made up his mind and decided to go visit the titans for old times sake.... Little did he know that he was going to get a very cold welcoming from the person he missed most....

In the T tower....

Starfire was flipping through the channels while everybody was watching her. Starfire looked at everybody with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you watching me?" Starfire asked and everybody snapped out of the mode and started to do their own things. Starfire shrugged and quickly went back to watching TV. She watched a show that was strange to her, but was so familiar to what had happened between her and Robin.

"_I don't love you! I can't be with you no matter what Susie!!" A man that was tall dark and handsome said. _

"_John please, I love you! I want to be with you forever! Why can't you understand?!?!" Susie said and the man turned away from the girl._

"_We can't be together Susie, that's all and that's final!!" John yelled. _

Starfire threw the remote at the TV causing it to break. Starfire felt tears coming down her face and she ran up to her room.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER AND NO MATTER WHAT IT COSTED ROBIN!!!" Starfire yelled and threw herself on her bed. She had wanted to be with Robin forever, but Robin had to be so goddamn stupid and push her off. No way was she taking him back after what he had done to her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO GODDAMN STUPID ROBIN?!?!" Starfire yelled and this time it made the other titans come running to her door.

"Starfire, are you alright?!" Beast Boy asked

"Of course I'm alright" Starfire said bitterly. She had turned so cold after Robin rejected her and now she even was colder then Raven.

"Star, we're going out for pizza, would you like to come?" Cyborg asked and the door slid open. The three outside the door fell in because they were leaning on the door. They brushed themselves off and the four of them together walked out the door. It was a couple hours until they came home. The lights were all shut off and there was no sound when they entered the T tower. Raven turned on the lights. Everybody yawned because it had been a long night.

"Well today was fun wasn't it?" Cyborg asked and they all heard a sound. They saw something moving in the shadows and everybody got ready to attack it.

"It's good to see you again" The figure said and walked out from the shadows. Starfire gasped.....

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Did you like it? I really hoped you did!! Okay, I know it's short, but I just came up with it and I want to know if you guys liked it or not!! OK PLEASE REVIEW!! This is for people who liked A Chance and for people who are liking Do You Really Love Me Robin!! K cya and please review!!

Starfire893


	2. Why Are You Here?

**Why?**

**By: Starfire893**

_  
Courage_

_You reject her...._

_And when she has the courage to stand up,_

_Would you push her down?_

_When she finally has the courage to speak out,_

_Would you cover her mouth?_

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on,_

_Would you tell her no?_

_When she finally has the courage to love again,_

_Would you hold her back?_

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off,_

_What would you do?_

_-Author Withheld  
  
_

Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?!?!

"It's good to see you again" The figure said and walked out from the shadows. Starfire gasped. There stood Robin. What the heck was he doing here?!?!

"Robin?!" Beast Boy said and everybody stood there speechless. Nobody said a word. Starfire looked emotionless, like Raven did, but Beast Boy and Cyborg looked very surprised by Robin suddenly showing up after all those years.

"Hey guys" Robin said and everybody still said nothing. Finally Raven spoke up after everybody had been so quiet.

"W-what are you doing here?" Raven asked

"Just wanted to visit for old times sake!!" Robin said and Starfire turned away from the group not wanting to look at the person she had loved the most.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room" Starfire said coldly and walked up the stairs.

"Why are you here?!?!" Raven yelled and the lamp broke in half.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" Robin asked

"NO!!"

"Why not?"

"Because the day you left, Starfire turned into a totally different person! She almost killed herself Robin!!" Raven shouted and the two boys left Raven to talk to Robin.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life coming back here and expecting everything to be the same! Nothing is as it was before!!" Raven said

"Raven chill okay?" Robin asked

"No I will never just 'chill' after what you made us go through with Star, I will never ever forgive you and I don't think Star or the rest of the team will either!!" Raven yelled and put her hood back on her head. She glided out of the room. Nobody was happy to see him. He knew he had done wrong by pushing Starfire away, but they could give him a chance, he wasn't that way anymore.....

In Starfire's room....

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked coldly again.

"It's just me Star" Raven said and I opened the doors. Raven had her hood on like usual.

"Hello Raven" Starfire said in her regular toneless voice.

"Hey Star, do you want Robin gone?" Raven asked

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know Raven" Starfire said her voice soft. Like it was in the regular days. Starfire's eyes soften and Raven gasped.

"You mean you want him to stay?" Raven asked and Starfire's eyes began to look glassy again.

"No, it's just I want to think it about for a while okay?" Starfire asked in her normal tonelessly voice and Raven nodded.

"Of course Star, sleep on it ok?" Raven said and walked out of the room without another word to Starfire. The room the doors sliding close behind her. Starfire smacked her head.

"I can't believe I almost gave into Robin even though all he's done to me!!" Starfire said in her toneless voice. She would never give into Robin. Never ever would she!! She didn't want to forgive Robin for all the things he made her go through. Starfire quickly rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep....

The next morning...

The titans had let Robin stay in his old room. Starfire was up already. She usually woke up in the mornings to read dark depressing poems like Raven. Starfire flipped through her book. Starfire quickly shut the book and grabbed the glass of orange juice she had poured herself. She walked out the doors and flew up to the roof where Raven was sitting.

"Ready Star?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded. The both picked out a poem and read it to each other. The roof door opened and revealed a very tired Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? Why are you here?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Cyborg and Robin are training and it woke me up" Beast Boy said sleepily.

"You mean their friends?" Raven asked

"Nah, Cyborg just wanted to train and Robin wanted to train also! It was sort of they met each other and decided to still train even though Cyborg was still mad at Robin" Beast Boy said

"That made no sense Beast Boy" Starfire said and got up from where she was sitting. Beast Boy sat next to Raven and his eyes closed. His head fell on Raven's shoulder.

"Sorry Star, but I think I have to take him back to his room" Raven said and picked him up with her powers.

"It's ok Raven, next time you can help me with this!!" Starfire said and watched Raven walked through the roof door and it closed behind her. Before Raven left, she said one last thing to Starfire.

"Thanks Star" Raven said. Starfire heard her footsteps go down the stairs. Starfire sighed and brought her hand to her face. She felt a tear. A tear for who? Robin.... Oh no she couldn't have feelings for him anymore!! SHE DIDN'T WANT FEELINGS FOR HIM ANYMORE!!

"I don't have feelings for him anymore!!" Starfire said and rubbed her head. It hurt. She didn't have emotions anymore. She didn't want emotions anymore. Starfire stood on the edge of the T tower. She could hear the other titans yelling to her the first time she had jumped off the roof.

_Flashback..._

_Starfire stood on the edge of the T tower threaten to jump._

"_Please Star don't!!" Cyborg shouted to Starfire, but Starfire didn't listen. She took one step closer to the edge._

"_STAR DON'T!!" Beast Boy yelled in order to stop her, but Starfire had already jumped off the roof. Raven flew down and caught her. She flew back and place a sobbing Starfire on the roof._

"_I needed to do it Raven, why did you stop me?!?! It would had made me happy!!" Starfire choked out through the tears._

"_Star, we promise we'll help you get through this...." Beast Boy said and they helped her inside...._

_End of flashback...._

Now Starfire stood on the edge again. Nobody was stopping her. Nobody..... Starfire looked as the sun rose. Starfire stared at the sun set for a while. She didn't want emotions and she didn't want Robin back either.

"WHY Do YOU HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN STUPID ROBIN?!?! TO FINALLY COME BACK AND THINK EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE THE WAY IT USE TO BE!!" Starfire shouted to herself and she turned around and looked at the roof where the team had spent so many times together. She calmed herself down. Starfire turned back around. She sighed deeply and jumped off the roof......

A/N: I AM SO EVIL!! MWHAHAHA!! Anyways please review and sorry about the shortness, just having a minor writers block!! Anyways please review and till next time!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!

Starfire893


	3. A Fall, a Catch, and a Coversation

"_We can't be together.... I'm sorry"_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most....

**Why?**

**By: Starfire983**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Courage_

_You reject her...._

_And when she has the courage to stand up,_

_Would you push her down?_

_When she finally has the courage to speak out,_

_Would you cover her mouth?_

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on,_

_Would you tell her no?_

_When she finally has the courage to love again,_

_Would you hold her back?_

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off,_

_What would you do?_

_-Author Withheld_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Fall, a Catch, and a Conversation

Starfire hugged her self as she fell from the roof. She didn't want anybody to see her falling from the roof and come and catch her. Robin looked up from where is was training and saw something falling. It came closer and closer until he saw what it was.

"STARFIRE!!!" Robin yelled and ran to go catch her. She landed in his arms perfectly. Starfire's eyes snapped open. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"LET GO!!" Starfire yelled and Robin refused to let her go. Starfire sighed deeply and stayed in Robin's arms.

"What were you trying to do? Kill yourself Star?" Robin questioned as he brought her inside.

"Of course" Starfire said coldly and looked away from him.

"Why Star?" Robin asked and opened the door to her room.

"Because I hate life" Starfire said as Robin placed her on her bed.

"You what?" Robin asked and Starfire stared out the window not wanting to look at the man who said they couldn't be together.

"I hate life" Starfire repeated

"And why is that?" Robin asked

"Because of you" Starfire said and kept starring out the window. She never turned to look at him or anything.

"Star, you don't really mean that right?" Robin asked and Starfire stood up. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Of course I mean it Robin, for all the years you left me here and for the nights I spent wishing that you would come back, I mean it. There's nothing that could ever change my mind Robin, do you hear?" Starfire asked and Robin had noticed that Starfire hadn't been calling him 'friend' anymore. He deserved it, for all he had put her through.

"Star, I'm sorry! I'm not like that anymore! Please give me a second chance and I will show you" Robin said and Starfire laughed coldly.

"I'm not like that anymore either Robin dear" Starfire said in her toneless voice. She turned towards the door and walked out without saying another word.....

The next day....

Starfire sat on the couch again flipping through the channels having nothing else to do. It was then that Raven came walking towards her that Starfire noticed that the boys weren't around.

"Where are the boys Raven?" Starfire asked and Raven shrugged.

"No idea, they're probably trying to get Robin away from the tower or something" Raven said and Starfire's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh" Was all Starfire said before returning to her show.

_Flashback_

"_Friend Robin! Where are you?" Starfire yelled and floated around the T tower. Nothing was to be heard. Robin had kept disappearing every now and then._

"_Robin?!?!" Starfire yelled again and quickly flew up to his room. She knocked on the door and waited for a Robin to talk back to her, but he didn't. She went to the roof to find Robin standing there._

"_Robin? What are you doing here?" Starfire asked and sat down next to where Robin was standing. _

"_Oh Star, I didn't see you come here" Robin said and sat down next to her. _

"_So what are you doing here friend Robin?" Starfire asked and hugged her knees._

"_I was just thinking" Robin said and Starfire wondered what he was thinking._

"_Of what friend?" Starfire asked and wondered if she should have asked that._

"_Nothing much, just the team and stuff like that" Robin said and Starfire smiled._

"_You are so caring for the team Robin!!" Starfire said and Robin stood up_

"_Well it's my job as a leader" Robin said and put his hand out._

"_Come on, it's getting late" Robin said and Starfire took his hand. She smiled and he smiled back at her. This was the last time she was happy...._

_End of flashback_

"Earth to Star, are you okay?" Raven asked and was waving her hand in front of Starfire's face. Starfire blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Of course I am alright" Starfire said and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She was alright wasn't she?

"I was just thinking" Starfire said and Raven smirked.

"You sound like Robin" Raven said and Starfire shook her head firmly.

"I will never sound like Robin, you hear? NEVER!!" Starfire shouted and Raven backed off.

"Sorry Star, I didn't know you were like that" Raven said and opened her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy came in.

"So what have you two been up too?" Starfire asked and the two boys shrugged.

"Nothing much" Cyborg said and Starfire smirked.

"Yea..... Right.... That's what you always say" Starfire said

"So what's for breakfast?" Raven asked

"Real eggs!!" Cyborg said and Beast Boy shook his head.

"No way! I don't eat meat!!" Beast Boy said and they raced to the kitchen.

"Some things never change" Starfire said and laughed softly so nobody could hear.

In Starfire's mind....

_You want him to stay, you know it!! Inner Starfire said to herself._

No, I don't want him to stay!! Starfire said

_Of course you do!! Inner Starfire said_

Maybe I do want him to stay.... Starfire said

_Why not give it a try Starfire? Inner Starfire questioned_

Yea why not? Starfire asked

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts. She heard footsteps come down the stairs, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting, and Raven yelling that everything was pointless. Starfire got up and flipped off the TV. She ran outside and flew away to the mainland. All she needed was time alone, yea that was what she needed.

"That's all I need, some time alone" Starfire said to herself and landed next to a diner. She opened the door and walked in. She sat down and remember a time that she and Robin had came here for breakfast one morning.

_Flashback_

"_Friend Robin, I do not wish to have all those real eggs that Cyborg is preparing, but I do not wish to eat what Beast Boy is preparing either" Starfire said to her best friend._

"_Come on Star, we'll go out for breakfast then" Robin said and Starfire nodded. They walked out of the T tower and they landed near a diner. Robin opened the door and held it opened for Starfire._

"_Thank you friend Robin" Starfire said and walked inside. She sat down on one side and Robin sat on the other. _

"_What would you like?" The waiter asked and Starfire cocked her head to one side, letting her hair fall in her face. Robin laughed softly at Starfire's strange actions. Starfire stared at him and laughed with him._

"_Are you ever going to order?" The waiter asked annoyed by the two laughing._

"_Umm, just a couple minutes please" Robin said and the waiter sighed and walked off._

"_Friend Robin, why were you laughing?" Starfire questioned_

"_It was just funny the way you looked Star" Robin said and Starfire giggled._

"_Did it really?" Starfire asked _

"_Yep" Robin replied_

"_Oh, then I will do it more" Starfire said and smiled sweetly._

"_Why?" Robin asked_

"_Because I love the way you laugh...." Starfire said and blushed. Robin laughed this time and Starfire blushed even more._

"_Oh don't worry Star, I love the way you smile" Robin said and Starfire smiled. This was Starfire's happiest day...  
_

_End of flashback._

Starfire remember that day, it was before she had that talk on the roof with Robin. She sighed and looked at the menu. The door opened and Starfire turned around.

"I thought I would find you here...."

A/N: I'm sorry that I have to leave you hanging, but I have to do other stuff like school and other stuff. I'm sorry but this story will not be updated anytime soon!! Sorry!! Please review and tell me what you thought about it!! R&R!! Till next time!!

Starfire983


	4. Decided

_Summary: "We can't be together…. I'm sorry"_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most….

**Why?**

**By :Hopeless Forever **

_Courage _

_You reject her…. _

_And when she has the courage to stand up, _

_Would you push her down? _

_When she finally has the courage to speak out, _

_Would you cover her mouth? _

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on, _

_Would you tell her no? _

_When she finally has the courage to love again, _

_Would you hold her back? _

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off, _

_What would you do? _

_-Author Withheld _

**Chapter 4: Decided**

"I thought I would find you here…." Robin said as he walked up to Starfire. He slid in the seat across from her.

"Well isn't that just peachy?" Starfire said coldly as she stared at the menu.

"Star, what is going on with you?" Robin questioned and Starfire shook her head. She was so tried of that question she got from so many of the other fellow titans.

"Decide"

"Decide what!" Robin asked and Starfire laughed slightly. She sighed and stared at the window while she answered his question.

"Decided whether you want to stay here, or you want me to answer that question and leave…" Starfire explained and played around with her long ruby hair. Robin had remembered her doing that a long time ago. In this same diner. It was the same memory Starfire had remembered before.

"That's a hard choice…." Robin said

"Well you have to decide"

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'll decide for you"

"No you won't Star" Robin said and tried to get the old Starfire out of her, but Starfire didn't laugh or move. She just stared out the window. She was dazed….

"Your time is running out" Starfire answered and kept starring out the window.

"Star, do we really have to go through with this?"

"Go through with what _Robin_?" Starfire asked

"You making me go through all these questions, why can't you just be like you use too be?" Robin questioned and Starfire laughed coldly.

"You've been away for two long Mr. Grayson, and here's how things work around here…'' Starfire said and finally took her gaze off the window. She put her elbows down on the table and rested her head in her palms.

"How do things work then?" Robin questioned

"You should never ever try to make me laugh or smile… You'll just get a whack in the face. You should never touch me, even if I'm falling from the top of a building…" Starfire stopped, but continued. "If you ever follow me again, you will be kicked out of the T tower…. If you hurt me in any other way then you already did, I want you to leave me and the rest of my life alone, got that?"

"But Starfire" Robin started, but Starfire cut him off.

"And I've decided for you, I'm leaving" Starfire said and got up. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner…

With the other titans….

"What do you think we should do about Robin?" Raven asked as the other two boys sat on chairs in the kitchen. Raven was sitting on a counter.

"I don't know, I never really thought he would come back, you know?" Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"That's what I thought" Cyborg said

"Same" Raven agreed

"He's causing so much pain for Starfire, I think we should kick him out" Beast Boy said and the other two were confused.

"I think we should talk to Starfire about it" Raven said and twirled her raven hair around.

"I don't know…. Maybe she doesn't walk to talk about it" Beast Boy suggested and the Cyborg nodded. Raven was still a little uncertain.

"I just feel, like she should have a say in this…" Raven explained

"I guess we could ask her, but maybe it would put her under too much stress…" Cyborg said and at the end his voice had trailed off.

"We better decide soon, Starfire and Robin could be home any second now" Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"I just don't want to see her go through another heart break" Raven said and suggested a couple ideas of what to do for Robin.

"Maybe we should just kick him out, like Beast Boy's idea" Raven suggested

"No, too harsh" The two boy said together.

"Maybe we should give him a second chance" Raven suggested again.

"No, too soft" Cyborg said and Raven sighed.

"I have one!" Beast Boy shouted after they had been in silence for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Raven asked

"How about we give Robin a second chance and if he messes up or hurts Star in any way, we kick him out!" Beast Boy explained.

"That's a great idea!" Cyborg said and Beast Boy smiled.

"So it's decided then, we give Robin one more chance and if he messes up or hurts Star in any way, we kick him out" Raven said and she had a light smile on her pale face.

"Yep, it's finally decided…"

**End of Chapter 4 of Why**

A/N: Okay sorry guys for the really long wait! I was busy with other stories and trying to update them all at the same time got really hard and I had to pick one story that I would put on a hold for a while and this was the one I decided to put on hold! SO SORRY! NO RESPONDS SORRY! I will have some next time, so till next time!

REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

l8r

Hopeless Forever


	5. What Hurts Most

A/N: Okay well I'm so sorry for the year wait! MORE THEN A YEAR! I AM SO BAD! AHHH I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! Here is the long waited chapter and there are some swears and Beast Boy might be out of character so watch out for that! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Summary:_ "We can't be together…. I'm sorry"_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most….

**Why?**

_Courage _

_You reject her…. _

_And when she has the courage to stand up, _

_Would you push her down? _

_When she finally has the courage to speak out, _

_Would you cover her mouth? _

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on, _

_Would you tell her no? _

_When she finally has the courage to love again, _

_Would you hold her back? _

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off, _

_What would you do? _

_-Author Withheld _

**Chapter 5: What Hurts Most **

Starfire… That's the name she always went by because she could never think of another good name for herself. At least that's what her sisters thought. She had never liked her sisters, they had always made fun of her and she had never known what to say back. Blackfire was one thing, but when Storm started also making fun of her, it got horrible. That's why she had run away.

Why were these things coming back to her? She had no freaking idea.

As Starfire walked along the streets of Jump City, she was thinking back to her sisters. Yes her stupid sisters the ones that had never understood her. She gripped her purse tightly and continued to walk along the streets. Oh wasn't this day just going so well? She was stuck in a diner with Robin and now she was alone on the streets. Robin was probably back at the tower, but she had made the rules clear and maybe she should just go back. She belonged there. She started to fly back to the tower, as the tears started to come.

When she got to the tower, she rested on the roof. She turned around as she heard footsteps walking along the stairs.

"Get away from me Robin." She ordered as the door swung open. A surprised Beast Boy stood in the doorway.

"I'm not Robin, but if you want to start calling me I guess that's okay."

"Oh it's you." Starfire merely said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah… It's me." Beast Boy said and looked around for somebody else to come up. Finding that nobody was going to save him from talking to Starfire, he spoke up. "So what are you doing up here?" He hadn't actually talked to her like a real person in a long time.

"What does it matter to you?" Beast Boy who was sitting down on the side of the tower stood up surprised at her words.

"Nothing, I was just trying to be nice?"

"I don't need your support or your sympathy."

"Okay…" Beast Boy stood up and walked towards the door. He was going to walk away from her without another word, but he decided against it.

"You know what Star; you better drop that attitude… We have been nothing but nice and supportive of you. We have cared for you when nobody else would. And what do we get? We get the bitchy Starfire. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING BITCH? Ever since Robin "broke your heart" you've acted like you're better then all of us. Well you're not Starfire; you're one of us, we are all the same. If you don't shape up, we are all going to kick you out of this tower. If you can't be nice to _your teammates _then you cannot be part of this team. We all support each other and if you are not willing to do that, then you are a real FUCKING BITCH and not just acting like one." Beast Boy inhaled deeply. "Drop your ego Starfire, right now and just be yourself again. Nobody wants to be around you when you're like this. Nobody ever will."

Now, with all his feelings poured out, Beast Boy made his way downstairs leaving a silent Starfire behind. She wouldn't cry even though she knew that it was true. She was a bitch, a fucking bitch as Beast Boy put it. She couldn't believe herself.

Why was she so stupid? She couldn't do anything right, that's what her sisters had told her and that's what Beast Boy had just told her. She stared out at the clear sky and knew there were people happy everywhere and then there was her. The lonely girl who closed everybody off and was a stupid bitch.

Yeah, life was just great right now.

Starfire didn't know what to do, of course she knew she should say sorry to everybody that she had been such a pain in the ass for the last few years, but she couldn't make herself do it. She stood up and flew off to the mountains where they had found Terra. She flew to where her statue stood.

"Terra… Terra…" Starfire whispered and looked around to see if anybody was listening. Of course nobody was. "What would you do Terra?" She questioned and fell down at the bottom of the statue. She shook her head and started to cry.

The first time in five years, she broke down and cried her heart out. "I don't know why I do this; I don't know why I end up hurting everybody when really I'm just trying to cure myself. Make myself feel happy and better. To bring back the old Starfire. That's who everybody wants, the real Starfire, the old Starfire, nobody wants the bitch Starfire." Starfire sighed and rested her head against the stones. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Dream: _

_Starfire opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was, the last thing she remembered was leaning against the rocks that Terra's statue stood on and falling asleep. Was she dead? _

_"Of course you're not dead Starfire." Terra's voice filled her ears and she looked up to see Terra standing there smiling. _

_"Terra – Terra?" Starfire questioned and Terra nodded. _

_"Hello Starfire, long time no see huh?" _

_"Yea, it's been really long since the last time I've seen you – alive I mean." _

_"Thanks for the notice. But I'm not really dead, you guys are working on a way to reverse the effects right – what? Why am I talking about me? This is suppose to be about you." Terra shook her head and her blonde hair bounced along with her. _

_"Starfire, listen to me, everything is going to be fine if you just drop everything and leave it in the past." _

_"But I cannot do that!" _

_"Why not?" _

_"It's – it's too hard to explain." _

_"Star, listen to me. You can do it, just trust yourself." Terra said as her image began to fade. "Looks like my time is up… Don't worry Star, we'll meet again." _

_"Terra – don't leave me! Please don't." _

_"We'll meet again." Terra repeated and smiled. "Good-bye Star." _

_What was so good about good-bye? _

_End of Dream_

Starfire woke up against the rocks and Terra's statue above her. She shook her head and tried to remember what Terra had said. She couldn't let everything go... Could she? She yawned and looked up at Terra.

"I will try for you Terra. And I promise that we will meet again." Starfire said as she exited the cave, not knowing what was going to happen at the tower, but knowing that it wouldn't be good.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Guess Whose Back?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and sorry that it's so short! Thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Summary:_ "We can't be together…. I'm sorry"_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most…. 

**Why?**

_Courage _

_You reject her…. _

_And when she has the courage to stand up, _

_Would you push her down? _

_When she finally has the courage to speak out, _

_Would you cover her mouth? _

_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on, _

_Would you tell her no? _

_When she finally has the courage to love again, _

_Would you hold her back? _

_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off, _

_What would you do? _

_-Author Withheld _

**Chapter 6: Guess Whose Back? **

"You are such a bitch." She remarked and Raven winced a little bit. She looked on as Starfire fought with a saleslady that had come to their door. Raven had offered to get this, but Starfire had said that she was going to get it.

"Excuse me Miss, but I don't think that's very nice."

"Who said I was nice? Now get out of here." Starfire said and waved her arm. The woman glared at Raven and then walked out of the tower. "Well I took care of that." She said and brushed her hands off like they were dirty.

"Uh… Yes Starfire, you did take care of that."

"What now?" She questioned and Raven shrugged.

"Whatever we want." Starfire pondered that for a second, Robin was out of the tower with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire didn't actually know what to do, she been so busy with just dealing with Robin, that she hadn't even had time to think about what Terra had said. She should try to drop everything, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't even do it for her almost dead friend… Well… She didn't know if Terra was really a friend anymore.

She wasn't going to listen to Terra, she couldn't. She couldn't forgive Robin… Ever.

-:-

Raven sat at the table and finished stacking the cards into castle-shaped thing as Starfire entered the room once more. She had gone outside for a little while because she needed time to think. Raven had been inside all day and didn't even notice Starfire sitting next to her until she said something.

"Raven." The cards fell down.

"Oh Star, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." Starfire didn't sound that sorry.

"What do you need?" Raven questioned and let her hood drop to her shoulders.

"I just need to talk."

Raven looked surprised, "You haven't needed to talk to me in a long time Star… Why start now?"

"Please Raven… Just please – a couple of minutes." She was pleading now and Raven couldn't stand it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

" Robin."

"Why Robin?"

"Because… Listen, I just need to talk. If you don't want to talk with me, you just had to say that. Not give me this bitchy attitude." Starfire snapped and Raven backed away.

"I don't want to talk now Starfire… Not after that." Raven pushed her chair back and walked out of the room. "Come talk to me when _you_ stop being a bitch." Starfire checked off another box on her mental list.

Another person who thought she was a bitch.

-:-

"You are sure about this?" Starfire questioned and the woman nodded.

"It was proven last week that this works!" The woman said and Starfire paid for it and left. She looked through the magazine that she had bought and then stuffed the other purchase she had made in her pockets. She was wearing low-ride jeans and a tank-top, with high-heeled boots instead of her regular costume. She was hoping that she wouldn't be noticed as much. She hated how she had been a bitch to Raven, she shouldn't have remarked on her strange behavior. She needed someone to talk too, but who? She kept flipping the pages and sat down on one of the benches.

"What these three girls have in common… You won't be able to tell just by looking at them. Turn the page to find out." Starfire whisper-read to herself and then flipped the page as the bus rolled in front of her. She stood up and walked into the bus. She hated buses, but she had decided that she didn't want to fly anymore and be like a normal person. She kept reading through her magazine and then walked out at her stop. She was at the mall and she was ready to just shop until her sorrow was gone.

"Starfire? From the Teen Titans – is that you?" Starfire cringed and looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a girl a year younger then her, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. A boy stood next to her.

"Do I know you?" Starfire questioned and the girl walked up to her.

"I don't think so! I haven't seen you out and about for a long time." The boy stood in the background. " Carrie, my name is Carrie."

"Nice to meet you Carrie, but I have somewhere to go-"

"Oh my god, it's so nice to meet you! My boyfriend Scott said that the Teen Titans were gone… History, but I didn't believe him and then here you are!" Carrie rambled on and Starfire just stood there listening.

"… It's such a honor to meet you Starfire! I just know that we'll-"

" Carrie, I have to go… Have fun with Scott." She waved slightly and walked through the mall. The old Starfire would have stayed there and chatted for a long time until the rest of the team came looking for her. But the new Starfire wanted nothing to do with fans; she almost hated them for reminding her about the old days.

"Starfire – I didn't know you were here also." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She was ticked off, why did another fan have to talk to her? She turned around and found that it wasn't a fan, it was Cyborg.

"Cyborg? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping with Beast Boy and Robin… It's a drag really."

"Man shopping?" Starfire teased and Cyborg laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked and Starfire shrugged.

"Just shopping."

"Where's Raven?"

"At home," Starfire sighed, "She didn't want to come."

"That's a surprise; I thought that you two did a lot together."

"A long time ago though."

"Right." Cyborg held the bag out for Starfire to see.

" Robin got you this – but tell him I showed you." Starfire picked through the bag and found a small box. On top the words 'I'm Sorry' were engraved in the box. She opened it and found diamond and emerald earrings. She stared in awe and then looked at Cyborg then back at the earrings.

"Why… Why did he do this?"

"What do you mean? Why did he get you this when he thinks you hate him… Which you probably do?"

"Yes…" Starfire didn't want to correct him. "Why did he do this?"

"Because he still loves you Starfire."

Starfire fought back tears as she dropped the box to the ground, "But I _don't_ love him."

-:-

Raven had been working so hard on this project of hers. It had been a private project because she didn't want Starfire finding out. Starfire would have objected probably to what Raven was doing. Raven pushed her hair back into a ponytail and looked around her room. It was a mess, she would have to clean it up when she got back with a house guest that was going to arrive unsuspected. She laughed to herself and finished the final touches on the project. She cheered in delight as it was finished.

"Finally." Raven remarked and then grabbed the glass bottle and was out of her room. She couldn't believe what she was just about to do… But she couldn't help Starfire without her.

_Here goes nothing._ Raven thought to herself and flew out of the tower.

-:-

Starfire was back in the tower half an hour later after the whole thing about Robin with Cyborg. Raven was sitting at the kitchen table again, but there was somebody else on the couch whose back was to her. Raven looked up and then went back to reading her book. Starfire stood where she was and looked at the figure confused until it turned and looked back at her.

"Hey Star, guess whose back."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Difference of Stars

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay, I hope that you can forgive me. Thanks for all the reviews and it would be nice if you could review this chapter also. Thanks again and I will update as soon as possible. Same goes for my other stories!

Summary:_ "We can't be together…. I'm sorry."_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most….

**Why?**

_Courage _  
_You reject her…. _  
_And when she has the courage to stand up, _  
_Would you push her down? _  
_When she finally has the courage to speak out, _  
_Would you cover her mouth? _  
_When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on, _  
_Would you tell her no? _  
_When she finally has the courage to love again, _  
_Would you hold her back? _  
_When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off, _  
_What would you do? _  
_-Author Withheld _

--

**Chapter 7: Difference of Stars**

"Hey Star, guess whose back."

Terra's voice rang in her ears for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes and then opened them to find Terra, looking different and awkward, standing in front of her.

"Terra?"

"In the flesh." She said and blushed slightly. Beast Boy was standing behind Starfire and he came running when he saw her. She hugged him tightly and then let go. Starfire didn't move. "Well, aren't you going to say something to me?"

"I can't believe it's you." She said breathlessly and then floated slowly towards her as if she would disappear if she got too close. She hugged her friend tightly and carefully and then pulled back with arms stretched in front of her. "I mean what are you doing here and how did you get here and oh my god! Terra! I cannot believe that it is you!"

"Well… Raven had been working on this for awhile and she came and tested it out because she knew how much you guys missed me." Terra said and pushed back her long blonde hair that had gotten overgrown with being away for so long. "So what did I miss?"

"A lot and then again not too much." Starfire said and laughed, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Get use to it! I'm going to be here for a long long long time!" Terra said and smiled and then looked at Raven who was flipping through her magazine. She shook her head and excused herself from Starfire and Beast Boy who were talking quietly. "Raven! Thanks again for freeing me from that tomb that I was suppose to live in forever."

"No problem Terra, I've said that about a million times."

"Yeah, but you'll never know how much I really mean it. Where'd Robin?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it that Robin and Starfire are getting married because I'm totally down with that."

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Starfire and Robin kinda hate each other now. Well Starfire hates him at least." Raven said and threw her magazine into the trash, "There was a huge fight between them and we don't even know how to sort it out. Robin's been gone from the tower for about two days and now Star's mad at me and it's this big cycle and we're all just waiting for Starfire to explode."

"What do you mean?"

"One day she's going to get so mad that she'll hate us all forever, I just know it."

"Oh my god… I've missed so much, tell me more." Terra pleaded and Raven shook her head.

"Come tonight, I'll tell you all."

--

Starfire walked around town with Terra dragging along behind her. "Starfire do you think we can stop for a bit to eat?"

"Nah, we have so much we need to do." A spark of the old Starfire was coming back. She smiled slightly and made more friendly conversations then usual. "We should get your hair trimmed and get you some new clothes and-"

"Terra! I haven't seen you in ages, literally, where did you come from?" Terra looked across the street and found her eyes resting on Robin. She looked at Starfire whose eyes before had been soft and welcome, now were glassed over and glaring at Robin. He crossed the street and hugged Terra. "It's good to see you again."

"Wow Robin, you've grown so much. It's nice to see you again also. I was just heading out with Starfire and it's a long story about how I was 'revived' and can I tell you later… Star and I were kinda just going to catch up and all that stuff."

"Oh yeah, that's alright, I'll meet you back at the tower."

"Okay, sounds great, I'll see you there." Robin waved and then walked off. He looked at Starfire before, she just glared back. Terra could feel the tension there and she didn't want anything to do with it but somehow she already knew that she was involved and she couldn't possibly get out of it now.

--

"Get the hell out of my way!" Starfire yelled at the young girl who had just spilled her pile of clothes all over the floor, "Who do you think you are spilling everything everywhere and wasting my time! I don't think that you should ever do that again!"

"Starfire! Calm down, it was just an accident I'm sure that she didn't mean to do it." Terra said and pushed her out in front of Starfire jabbing her in the stomach. The girl shook her head and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't be the one crying! I should be the one crying because you ruined all the good clothes here!" Starfire shouted and flipped her hair before walking off. Terra got down on the ground and piled the clothes quickly and placed them on the counter next to her.

"I am so sorry, can I do anything to help?" The girl steadied herself before talking.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine… Without my pride and all." The girl muttered and walked off quickly into the back room. Starfire was already out of the store and into the one next door. She looked at Terra and then back at a shirt.

"Sorry about that, you cannot find good help anywhere anymore." Starfire said and Terra shook her head.

"Star you shouldn't of done that, I mean she was just about fourteen years old and she didn't know what she was doing. She was still learning and you shouldn't of yelled at her like that."

"So now you're taking her side."

"I don't even know her, I'm not taking anybody side, I just think that you should apologize to her for yelling at her like that."

"Whatever." Starfire said and shook her head, "Do you want clothes or not?"

"Star… Don't be mad."

"Too late." She walked quickly away from Terra. She knew that this was going to take forever for Starfire to be the way that she was before. She was unfamiliar to this Starfire and didn't like her short-temper and her snappy remarks. She just wanted things to go back to normal and be back like they use too. With happy Starfire, talkative Beast Boy, confident Cyborg, mysterious Robin, and peaceful Raven. But now nothing was going to be the same ever again.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Plan A

A/N: Sorry about the delay again! Thanks for your reviews! I really like them! Oh and Do You Really Love Me Robin is finished if you were a reader of that story, so I hoped you like that and I hope you like this chapter! Okay it's short and I'm sorry about that! This gets a little confusing so if you need me to explain something, tell me! Okay well enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Please review!

--

**Why?**

Summary:_ "We can't be together… I'm sorry."_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most…

--

Courage  
_You reject her…  
And when she has the courage to stand up,  
Would you push her down?  
When she finally has the courage to speak out,  
Would you cover her mouth?  
When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on,  
Would you tell her no?  
When she finally has the courage to love again,  
Would you hold her back?  
When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off,  
What would you do?  
-Author Withheld_

--

**Chapter 8: Plan A**

Terra walked quickly to the tower, her hands were stuffed with bags of clothes and different hair brushes and hair spray and make-up and all the stuff that Starfire wanted her to work into her hair. She was sure that she was never going to use it, but she didn't want to argue with Starfire after she saw what she did to that girl. She didn't even want to talk to Starfire but she was forced too because she was the one that took her out on this wonderful… Erm, trip.

"So Terra, are you ready to get a make-over?"

Terra moved her head to get her blonde bangs out of her face, Starfire had taken her to a salon and they had cut her long blonde hair to shoulder length and now she had bangs, she smiled at Starfire and shook her head. She didn't want to go anywhere else but home to the tower where she could reunite with her friends instead of just Starfire. She knew that she had told Starfire that she wanted to hang out and that she would be there for her, she wanted to also be available to be with her other friends. They probably wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to them and it just wasn't working when she was with Starfire.

"Sorry Star, I kinda want to go join the rest of the gang. Is that alright?" Starfire took a couple of steps back, out-raged that Terra would rather be with the rest of the team instead of her! She had been the one who she had talked too and told her that everything would be alright. She didn't know that she was going to ditch her.

"Are you sure Terra?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I just want to hang and relax for awhile… I hope that that is alright Star."

"Sure, yes, yes, whatever you want. I'll meet you back there." Terra nodded and walked past her, her eyes set on the tower as it stood on its island. She used her powers to hoist a rock up so she could fly over the rocks to the island. She looked back at Starfire who waved slightly and watched as she flew over the water and landed on the island, the rock dropping into the water and splashed her lightly. She walked to the door and pressed her hand into the scanner. The doors opened and she walked in, the doors sliding and locking behind her.

--

Terra walked into the tower with her face flushed from the breeze and for being outside for so long. Her cheeks were red and her eyes didn't adjust to the darkness as quickly as she thought. Beast Boy and Raven were on the couch watching TV while Cyborg was sitting at the kitchen table eating and Robin was flipping through a magazine. She smiled and placed down her bags.

"Hey guys." She said and they all turned and looked at her.

"Hey Terra, where's Star?" Raven questioned and Terra shrugged.

"She said that she would come here later, probably after she does something. I don't know, I didn't ask, I didn't want her exploding at me like she did at that girl at the store. Wow that was a doozy."

"She did what?" Cyborg asked and Terra shrugged again.

"She started yelling at this girl and I don't know it was really weird and she really didn't need to do that, but she just did and I didn't know what to say so I just basically stayed out of it."

"Oh wow." Robin said and laughed, "She can't even control her temper."

"Robin, I don't think that is what it's about." Terra said and walked over to them. She sat down in front of them on one of the booths, "I just think that she has been angry for so long that she can't control her anger anymore."

"I know." Robin whispered and then Terra nodded.

"Maybe we shoulder leave her alone for awhile… We have been nagging her lately." Terra said and then corrected her, "Well at least that's what I think."

"We might of…" Beast Boy said sheepishly and then turned his head back to the TV as the tower doors opened. Starfire stepped inside as they slid quickly behind her. She looked around, her emerald eyes glaring. She didn't say anything as she walked through the room and out the door towards her room. Terra sighed in relief.

"I was sure that she was going to yell at us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Raven said and then sat back against the couch as she flipped the page of her huge book. She sighed and then breathed in deeply, "I don't know what we're suppose to do… She's so angry at all of us and we've tried everything and yet nothing works."

"Well, I mean if we just ignore her maybe she'll get bored of it and start acting like herself." Terra suggested and everybody smiled at her.

"You're right." They all agreed and they made plans to go out without asking Starfire. They hoped and prayed that this would work.

--

Starfire was finally over it. She didn't want to be angry anymore so she decided to go downstairs and talk with Terra or Cyborg or somebody or something that she usually talked too. She was sure that they would be glad that she was just talking to them and not yelling at them, so when she came upon an empty great room, she didn't know what to think. There was a note taped to the wall and it read:

_Starfire,_

_All five of us have gone out to the park. Thought you didn't want to come. Be back later tonight._

_-- Titans_

Starfire crumpled up the note and shook her head. She couldn't believe that they hadn't asked her to come with them! She had been so sure that they would all love her and give power to her, but they didn't! They didn't even want to be around her and she hated herself for that. But oh, she would get back at them and she would get them good. She couldn't wait for them to figure out what she was doing. If they wanted to play this way, she would play this way. And if they won, the old Starfire would come back, but if they lost, their lives would never be the same.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. The End

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay again! This is the last chapter and it's the worst ending, but I kinda lost ideas for this story so I didn't know what do. There might be an epilogue if I get the time to do it, but don't hope for it! Sorry again for the worst story anybody's ever read! Okay well thanks for the reviews that stuck with me from the beginning! I love you all! I know that you all were waiting for Starfire's big plan and stuff like that, but I decided that I was going to end it here and I'm sorry for that also! Well enjoy!

Please review!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR 'BLUE SKIES' BY POINT OF GRACE!

--

**Why?**

Summary:_ "We can't be together… I'm sorry."_ With Slade after him, he can't risk the person he loves the most…

--

Courage 

_You reject her...  
__And when she has the courage to stand up,  
__Would you push her down?  
__When she finally has the courage to speak out,  
__Would you cover her mouth?  
__When she finally has the courage to forget you and move on,  
__Would you tell her no?  
__When she finally has the courage to love again,  
__Would you hold her back?  
__When she finally has the courage to stand up to you and tell you off,  
__What would you do?  
__-Author Withheld _

--

**Chapter 9: The End**

(Normal POV)

Terra was sure that she had never seen Starfire so angry when they got back from their little trip. She was pretty sure that she hadn't seen anybody that mad in a million years. It was one single thing that happened and yet she was so angry over it that nobody would of expected that it was just that they had left her to fend for herself one day. She hated this and she didn't know what to do when Starfire confronted them.

"How could you do this to me?" Starfire questioned as she clutched the paper in her right hand. She looked at the titans who sat on the couch. They looked over at her and then over at Terra. Starfire's eyes caught theirs and she followed them, "Terra… Is this your doing?"

"No, I don't think so at least." Terra said and looked over at Raven who just shrugged. She was used to Starfire getting worked up like this and she hadn't expected anymore from Starfire then this. Raven shrugged again as Terra's eyes were now glaring at her.

"We just thought that she wouldn't want to come Star." Beast Boy explained and Starfire shook her head so her red hair was swinging around. Robin shook his head and laughed to himself.

"You are seriously getting mad at us for not asking you? Since when did you ask us if we wanted to go somewhere?"

Starfire's mouth hung open, "How dare you! I do not need to invite you anywhere!"

"If you're not going to invite _us_ anywhere, then why should we invite you anywhere? That's all I'm asking Starfire."

"Because I do not need to ask you! I do not want the company!"

"Then what makes you think that we want your company?"

"What do you mean? Everybody wants my company, just about everyone at least."

"Are you so sure about that Starfire?"

"Of course I am! Terra and Raven will tell you!" She said and looked over at her two best friends. They shook their heads and said nothing, "You guys… You do want my company don't you?"

"Not really Star, you've been a real bitch lately." Raven said and flipped the channel without even taking a look at Starfire. Starfire would clearly be outraged at this comment and she was. She cracked her neck and then made her way towards the door.

"FINE THEN I JUST WON'T BE AROUND FOR AWHILE!" Starfire stormed out of the room and walked down the hallway, "SINCE I'M SUCH A BITCH!"

--

Starfire found herself crying. For the first time in a couple of years she found herself crying on the ground. She hated what she had become and what she had formed. She found the door opening and Robin standing in the doorway. She brushed her tears away, not wanting Robin to think that she was weak and of course that she couldn't handle anything. She was too weak though, she had been holding up for so long that she couldn't help but cry. She didn't know what else to do.

"If you're here to make my life more of a living hell then it already is… Then leave."

"Star, I'm sorry that I snapped it's just that you've been so difficult!"

"I'm sorry, I can't change who I am for you." She said bitterly and he shook his head and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Star, you don't have to change… You just don't have to be so snappy."

"I'm not snappy!"

"You are Star and I don't know what else to do to get through to you."

"Well… I-I… I don't know either."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I just want to be friends again."

"I know, but I don't know how much I can trust you Robin… You left and I was heart-broken and I don't know what else to do."

"God Star, I'm so sorry I just didn't want to put you in danger… What do I have to do to make it up too you?"

Starfire sobbed, "I don't know, nothing you've already earned whatever you took away." He brushed her tears away and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Starfire and I'll never hurt you again."

"I don't know Robin… I honestly don't know what to do."

"Trust me."

"I-I-"

"Trust me Starfire, that's all I ask of you."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then just pretend that you trust me." She laughed slightly.

"Okay… I trust you." She said as her voice wobbled a little bit. He walked closer to her. "What now?"

"We just go on from here."

"Go on from here?" Starfire questioned and he nodded.

"We live and we love."

She closed her eyes as some tears fell down her face. "I've been a jerk and I don't deserve to have you Robin… I don't deserve any of this and it's my entire fault that this is all happening and the team is all angry at me and I-"

"Shhh, Starfire don't worry, you can make it up to the team and you've already made it up to me. You don't have to worry."

Her eyes were still closed. He took a couple of steps forward.

"I will never hurt you."

"Robin…" She muttered before she reached forward and grabbed him. She embraced him tightly before their lips touched softly. They pulled apart and she rested her head on his chest. She breathed in evenly as Robin supported her. She was glad that they were together and after this, everything would be wonderful. She would apologize to her friends and they would be a team again. Just like always. From now until forever.

"I love you Starfire… I always have and always will." She nodded.

Then softly, almost a whisper she spoke the words that she thought she had lost after all this time, "I love you too Robin."

_Still I believe…  
Though some rains bound to fall  
That you're here next to me  
And you're over it all  
Lord, the skies still blue  
For my hope is in you  
You're my joy  
You're the dream that's still alive  
Like the wind at my back  
And the sun at my face  
You're life, you're grace  
You are blue skies  
You are my blue skies_

**The End**


End file.
